The Hidden Relations
by HanandtheBana
Summary: Naruto and friends living it up. It's a while now since Hinata and Naruto been married.. Their friends all in relationships as well. How does their lives go on while still exploring being young?
1. The Voice

She gasped for air after the biggest orgasm and looked at her husband both completely soaked in sweat. Panting she closed her eyes, opening her mouth trying to talk and quickly felt his lips against hers.

"N..Naruto-kun.."

She opened her eyes again and saw into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hinata… did that hurt?"

He looked a bit worried yet satisfied knowing the answer already.

"No.. it felt really.. amazing"

She said through her smile rubbing his whiskers. He then fell to the side of her wrapping one arm around her.

"Good..."

He smiled then continued

"Because I'm not finished!"

"What do you mean Naruto-ku-"

She got cut off by his tongue entering her mouth and moaned lightly at the taste of him again. He then picked her up to where she was on top of him. He felt the heat of her womanhood on top his lower tummy. Breaking the kiss he lifted her up to taste the already soaked Hinata.

"N…Naruto-Kun!" She gasped loudly

She was already sore from the first and second encounter this night, but she didn't let that stop them. She held onto the bed frame tightly as she couldn't do nothing else. The light moans of Naruto had made her extra excited and extra loud. Screaming to the unexplainable pleasure of his tongue inside her.

"Naruto-kunn!"

After a few minutes he slurped up all of her juices and brought her back to his lips. They kissed passionately and he broke it.

"Hina.. you are amazing"

He whispered looking in her beautiful lavender eyes.

"Naru-" she gasped, blushing out of embarrassment.

Naruto looked slightly worried.

"I.. I think" she said squinting her eyes out of pain and covered her throat.

Naruto eyed her confused and pained with the thought of hurting her.

"Did I do something wrong?" His eyes narrowed.

She quickly shook her head and jumped off of him and out of bed. He looked even more confused and sad, sitting up. She found a pen and piece of paper. She handed the paper to Naruto after she wrote a few words down. It read..

"I think I screamed too loud. My throat hurts. You were amazing. You did nothing wrong, just give it till morning" with a heart at the end.

Naruto smiled and looked at her. "You were amazing too, I'm sorry still though." He opened his arms for an embrace as she started walking towards him, Blushing and shook her head. He knew it was meant for him to not feel bad. They embraced till the morning sun.

X X X

"Hina! You wouldn't believe what I just saw!" Naruto yelled with excitement running to their kitchen to see his wife.

She lifted her head up and faced him raising her eyebrows. He waited for her to respond to him then realized her throat still was hurting. He walked towards her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"It still hurts.. don't it?"

She nodded and looked him in the eyes.

"I.. I can talk but it hurts when it.. it's a lot of words" she whispered and then smiled placing her hand on his cheek. "What was it that you saw?"

He smiled back and placed his hand on top of hers. "Right!" He exclaimed and placed both his hands on her shoulders. She looked confused.

"I saw Sasuke! And he bought a bouquet for Sakura!.. I mean.. Y'know it has to have been meant for Sakura. Because they.. they're a thing? A weird thing. ANYWAY!" He exclaimed again. "What if he's surprising her! With like a proposal!?"

Hinata giggled at how excited he was to explain the probably misunderstood event he's seen. He smiled and chuckled.

"Well.. I'm seeing the girls tonight, So if he were to propose… Sakura isn't going to wait to tell us." She whispered smiling.

He looked at her a bit concerned then placed his forehead against hers.

"But your voice.." his voice filled with guilt.

He knew he should've felt like a mega man making his woman lose her voice by screaming his name out of pleasure. But he couldn't.. He couldn't be okay with hurting the woman he loved in any way.

"Naruto.." she said saddened but he didn't lift his eyes to meet hers.

She then placed both her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He kissed back hard yet lovingly. She moaned quietly at the intensity. He wrapped his arms around her hips and squeezed lightly never braking the kiss. He slid his tongue in her mouth. She blushed and placed her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and bit her ear softly, then cheek, then neck and started kissing it. She gasped.

"N… Naruto-Kun"

She whispered as he picked her up, Placing her on the kitchen counter.

"Hinata.."

He looked at her beautiful eyes then guilt quickly sunk in.

"Hinata!" He quickly embraced her tightly.

"N.. Naruto.. listen to me" she pulled him to face her, he looked her in the eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you.. I.. I ne-" He tried explaining

She cut him off kissing him. He kissed back and then broke it.

"Y.. you didn't hurt me. You made me feel really good. And I.. I didn't know how to contain myself that screaming was my only option other than… hurting you"

She wanted to look away over how embarrassed it was to confess but she had to be strong to console her guilt driven husband. He looked at her confused.

"Hurt me?"

She got even more red without even realizing.

"I.. I uh.."

She had to fight this! She needed to comfort him! He saw her struggle with the words and quickly regretted asking. He could've figured it out himself

"Hin-"

She cut him off once again.

"I was squeezing onto the bed frame very tightly.. S..suppressing my moans. And it became very hard to control the things I was doing.. I started screaming b..because I was.. I wa-"

He kissed her. "I understand Hina.."

She looked relieved and took a deep breath. She smiled at him.

"I don't want you to feel guilty because of my actions. I love how you don't want to hurt me. And I hurt myself trying not to h.. hurt you Naruto" She smiled.

He loved that smile.. Hell.. He loved her. He never wanted to hurt her, he never wanted to lose her, lie to her. He wanted to love her, never leave her side, start a family down the road, experience watching their grandchildren run around.

"I love you, Hina.."

He placed their foreheads together and looked in those beautiful eyes again.

"And I will never stop"

She blushed and looked him back in the eyes. He started rubbing her cheek with his thumb as he noticed tears started building up in the eyes he loved so much.

"I love you, Naruto.. and I'll never stop. Not even till my dying breath" He smiled, kissing her deeply. He never wanted this to end.

 **Later That Evening**

"So he then got on the computer and looked up "what does it mean when she says no to having a threeway" like.. It means no Sai! And when I asked him if he even knew what a threeway was.. He looked it up" Ino blabbed to everyone

"How does one not know what a threeway is when you just asked to have one with your girlfriend?" She giggled a bit irritated

"Hey.. Sai when he was with Naruto and I in team 7 always was looking things up. 'How to be friendly, How to be concerning, How to cheer up' Its just his thing" Sakura giggled.

Hinata looked at Sakura and then thought back to her and Narutos conversation earlier.

"S.. Sakura" Hinata tried saying loud enough for her to hear.

All the ladies looked at her.

"How are you and Sasuke?"

She smiled, blushing a bit. "He surprised me with a dozen roses!"

The ladies awed and Hinata smiled.

"He wanted to take me out tonight but I told him tonight I was busy so he said tomorrow night which I can't tell you how excited I am! He's been extra romantic lately" she excitedly explained.

"What if he's planning on proposing?!" Ino yelled excited for her friend

Despite their old rival games to who gets Sasuke. Sakura froze and lit up.

"What if.." she shyly wondered.

"But then again its Sasuke that we are talking about ladies" Tenten laughed.

"Yeah, he seems to always have a serious face whenever me and Shikamaru sees him" Temari explained.

Ino eyed the ladies with a irritated look.

"He's very different when it comes to Sakura" She looked at Temari

"I've never seen Shikamaru so blushy and giddy whenever you come out and visit" Temari blushed.

It was hard to maintain their relationship but she loved doing it at the same time and she knew so did he. Temari took a deep breath.

"Soo, Sakura.. he's been so romantic with you lately? You've obviously been having good night time courses" Temari smiled as she saw Ino light up with excitement over the new subject of conversations she has successfully changed.

Sakura gotten red

"Words cannot explain" Sakura shook her head over excitement.

Hinata knew this subject was coming. Every girls night they have these conversations.. they'll always pass up her though as Naruto and her waited till marriage. They knew few details of their honeymoon. The awkwardness.. and how he handled her with so much amazing care. She couldn't bare telling them everything else. But this time, it was clear to them that stuff has been hot and heavy and she couldn't contain the embarrassment when they got to her.

"Hinata.." Tenten slightly pushed her with her shoulder smiling.

"How about you and Naruto?" She giggled obviously a bit drunk

"Yeah, do you guys do it on the reg?" Ino asked

"Cmon guys.." Sakura started

Hinata looked at Sakura with relieve because her comment. Such a life save-

"They have to do it on the regular.. He was my hyperactive teammate after all" Sakura explained laughing.

"Yeah how long have you guys been married now?" Temari asked.

"A year and two months" Hinata smiled weakly at her throat throbbing.

"A..and well.. Me and him are taking a short break from doing any sexual activities" She wanted to grab her throat but had to stay strong.

Ino looked confused then shot up from her chair "ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"

Everyone gasped eyeing Hinata. Hinata felt her cheeks start to burn up and looked around the room and saw some strangers watching them. She heard some of them whispering "Isn't that the wife of the hidden leaf hero?" Ino quickly noticed and sat back down at her embarrassed friend. Hinata unintentionally held her throat and Sakura noticed

"Ohh.. Damn it that Naruto!" She laughed tapping Inos shoulder so she can notice too.

"He made you lose your voice!" Ino said still loud but quiet.

"I.. I did it myself. He felt bad afterwards. B.. but I finally made him realize I did it to myself"

All the ladies were listening intensely.

"So.. when did this happen?"

Temari questioned, Ino laughed and pointed to Temaris neck. "When did those bruises get there?"

Temari quickly turned red and covered her neck with her hands. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten started laughing.

"It happened last night.. I.. I was so overwhelmed because we did it twice… And.. that l.. last time was it for me but then he pull me to.. to.."

The ladies all eyed her. This was the most she talked about anything sexual to them in months. Ino started "I get it.. he then made you choke on him that's why your throats hurts?"

Hinata face grew redder as she envisioned it. "N..no!" She shook her head out of embarrassment

"He.. He started kissing me again after saying he wasn't done.. and.. and then he lifted my body to his head. I was so overwhelmed.. I iust." Sakura cut her off

"You just couldn't keep quiet so you screamed?" Hinata nodded while holding her throat.

"You need to drink warm water.. Something similar happened to me a while ago, it'll speed up the process to get your throat back" Temari explained smiling.

Ino looked at her with an evil grin "You need to put a spoon on your neck, it'll speed up the process" Temari became shy, putting her hands on her neck again while everyone even Hinata giggled.

 **Meanwhile**

All the guys were around Naruto and Hinatas house as the girls were out doing their female things. Drinks were involved and the guys couldn't help but have their normal intense conversations become more intense.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji yelled placing a hand on his best friends shoulder

"How are you and Temari.. I bet it's hard with the whole long distance"

Shikamaru signed as he was sitting right next to Chouji, but also because it was quite lonesome.

"We're fine. Next week I'm suppose to be going back to the sand with her to spend time with her, her people, and her brothers.. it's going to be a drag but I think I'll handle" he smirked at the thought of her.

"I guess that means no S.. E.. X!" Kiba yelled even though he was also right next to him.

"As she is the Kazekages sister, and she helps her brother sometimes with his job. She will indeed be busy. But as Gaara is well aware of his arrival along with Kankuro.. they will actually probably have an hour to thirty minutes alone together. Not to mention nighttime free time" Shino corrected patting Shikamaru on the back.

"If my calculations are correct, you will-" Kiba cut him off.

"I was just teasing him! You never do change huh?"

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting across each other listening in on them and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. Remembering the time they all (except Sasuke) went to the bath house. He remembered when Neji and Chouji and everyone were bickering. Oh.. did he miss Neji. Not a day went by when he didn't regret being weak. Neji protected Hinata and him. And it took his life. His last words never leaving his thoughts.

"Hinata will die for you"

He'd never want that. Sasuke brought him out of his depressing thoughts from sneezing. Shikamaru laughed

"Guess the girls are talking about you"

Sasuke sneezed again and pointed to Naruto. "I would've thought that they'd talk about this loser. He is the one who's married after all"

Sai stood up, asking "Out of all of us who is the less to beat around the bush?"

They all looked at him, confused.

"I asked Ino this afternoon if we should have a threeway.. she became furious and yelled no.." he signed and Naruto and the guys held back their laughter to let him continue

"I then looked up what is a threeway and it said how a threeway is when three people are on the same phone call.. Why would she become furious over a phone call?"

Naruto and the drunk men all laughed historically.

Shikamaru yelled "How Troublesome!" As he wiped a tear from his eyes

"I think you meant to ask her for a threesome bud" Chouji exclaimed.

Sai looked confused and ready to hear him explain but Chouji started stuffing his face. Shikamaru noticed his face expression and quickly explained.

"A threesome is when there's three partners all having sex together" Sai nodded his head then quickly froze.

Sasuke chuckled. "She got angry because she knew what you actually meant"

Sai sat down and looked at everyone "I don't want a threesome.. is that selfish?"

Naruto shook his head "Nope! I feel ya!" He patted Sais back

"I wouldn't want a threesome either! Hinatas body is for only one persons eyes" he smiled pointing to his chest

"And that's me!"

Shino smiled while Kiba yelled in disgust

"You didn't even acknowledge that body for all the years she loved yours!"

Kiba and Shino were like family to Hinata. She loved them as they loved her and just wanted her happy. Kiba was over the moon when he found out they started dating, when they got engaged, even when they got married. He knew she dreamt this. But he would never be found showing Naruto this.. even though Naruto knew. It was like brothers bickering with them. ALWAYS.

"Bastard! I didn't acknowledge it because I was busy getting my skills to help save the village!" Naruto said with a guilty voice.

"You were also busy eyeing Sakura.. every chance you got" Sasuke added with a smirk.

Shikamaru was watching intensely as how the three drunk men were going to get more rowdy if no one stepped in. He turned to Chouji and Chouji was stuffing his face watching intensely too.. turned to Shino who was playing with his female bug.. looked at the couch to see Rock Lee sound asleep. And in his head thought

"What a drag.."

Naruto with rosey cheeks shot up and pointed to Sasuke with accusation eyes

"You on the other hand kept hurting her! I was just trying to be there for her and show her how others wouldn't hurt her!" Naruto took a deep breath and plopped back down.

"I was trying to get her to hate me! Loser!"

Kiba laughed and eyed Sasuke "It shouldn't have taken that long if you tried getting her to hate you" he hiccuped.

Naruto rose up again and pointed to Kiba in agreement "Yes! He's right! If you were trying to get her to hate you. Y.. you should've gotten uh.. what was her name?!"

Naruto yelled looking at Shikamaru for answers. He looked at him confused and then Naruto started explaining

"R..red hair.. and uh-hic- uhh"

Shikamaru cut him off to stop the torture "Karin?"

Naruto snapped his finger in correction

"Yesss! Narutos right! You would've gotten with that girl if you wanted Sakura to move on!" Kiba yelled.

Shikamaru signed again as it was his doing to solve that short mystery. He took another swig of his drink to tolerate this.

"Karin was too much of an annoyance" Sasuke hiccuped and laid his head back laughing.

Kiba started to burst into tears from laughing so hard and yelled

"WAIT! Isn't Karin… Narutos cousin!?"

Shikamaru clapped his hands from laughing alongside him and nodded

"I.. hic- I believe so! I.. I think" they both started laughing harder.

Kiba yelled "They have to be! They have the same annoying personalities!"

Naruto eyed him and yelled

"Bastard!"

But when he saw Sasuke laughing at Kibas comment he couldn't help but join in on the laughter. Sai sat there with confusion to how one question and answer led to him, Not even that drunk.. sitting on the floor with 4 loud drunks cry laughing, one drunk guy sleep on the couch, one stuffing his face with chips, and another petting a bug crawling on his hand. He smiled as he thought these drunk men were his friends. And Joined in on the laughter

 **All Together Again**

The ladies all came to Hinatas to sober up not knowing that they were going to see their men all in the living room with tears around their faces and bottles and cans everywhere. When the men noticed the ladies they all started laughing again.

Kiba yelled "Speak of the devils!"

While Sasuke and Shikamaru laughed. Naruto was eyeing Hinata and Sai Ino.

"Oh my god Hinata" Temari said covering her mouth.

Shikamaru looked at Temari and stopped then looked around the room and realized the mess. He hit Kiba with his shoulder to get him to stop laughing and Kiba then looked up at Hinata. He knew why Hinata weren't talking

"Hinata don't worry we will all clean this up right away" Kiba smiled at her and Hinata looked at him with a smile then looked at Naruto.

"Hina.." He said a bit nervous..

"This is my fault!"

Sai quickly got up and started explaining to the girls. During the laughters he did have a few more bottles so he eventually became drunk with the fellas. And the ladies can tell completely as he held himself up placing his hand on Narutos shoulder.

"I.. I was telling them how I asked Ino for a threeway and how she went furious. Only to find out by uh-"

He started looking to see who told him what he meant. Shikamaru raised his hand and Sai high fived him

"Yes! Shikamaru here told me I meant a threesome and so I said how I Don't Want A Threesome With My Beauty and then I asked if that was.. was selfish" Ino smiled at her obvious drunk as hell boyfriend

He then pointed to Naruto nearly poking his eye out

"Then my buddy here Naruto told me that I shouldn't feel selfish.. because he wouldn't want that for Hinata either as the only one who can see her body is him"

Hinata looked to the floor blushing a bit and Naruto smiled eyeing her

"Then Kiiiba he said how Naruto haven't realized her body for so many years. And Naruto got flustered! And said how he was doing things! And Sasuke!"

Sasuke shot his head up looking at him over how loud his name was called.. it even made Lee twitch

"Sasuke was like "Oh Naruto shut it Loser you were eyeing Sakura" and Naruto was like "Bastard I was being a good friend as you only hurt her" and Sasuke was like "I wanted her to hate me!" And naruto was like-"

Sasuke threw a pillow at him making him shut up. He then raised a finger still obviously drunk himself

"The losers said how I should've gotten with Karin.. could you believe that?"

He asked himself even though the girls were going to answer until he continued

"I said how she was ridiculously annoying.. I mean I tried killing her how many times?"

He chuckled as Naruto raised himself up yet again pointing his finger at him, yelling

"YOU TRIED KILLING SAKURA MORE TIMES THAN YOU TRIED KILLING KARIN!"

Kiba covered his mouth yelling "oooh!" And Sasuke swatted Narutos finger away and signed

"I did try killing Sakura. But I knew I couldn't really kill her"

Everyone looked at him confused. Especially Sakura herself confused yet blushing madly

"If you haven't noticed every time I "tried" killing her the spots wasn't very killable itself. I loved her ever since the day she cried in my arms. And loved her even more when I left the village. Why would I kill the only person who loved me unconditionally. If anything I want to marry her and kill her in bed"

He chuckled and eyed Sakura. Her face became even redder when she knew exactly what he meant

"Doesn't change the fact that you've hurt her physically and emotionally. Hell I hurt Hinata last night and I still can't bare to accept that" Narutos voice became saddened and Hinata looked back up to him

"You hic- hurt Hinata?!" Kiba yelled

Shino stopped playing with the bugs a long time ago and started eying Naruto just ready to attack. Then he saw the guilt on Narutos face and nudged Kiba to calm down and let him explain. The ladies already knew just not everything. Ino was hoping he'd explain more but the other half felt bad for how bad he felt.

"We should've just went to sleep. She clearly wanted to" he signed ready to hear it from Kiba until Hinata spoke. Loud and clear

"N..no!" Everyone eyed her "I was sore yes, b.. but you know if I didn't want it I would've said it. Do you remember our honeymoon?" She asked the shocked yet happy Naruto

"How could I forget Hina" he said smiling

"Do you remember what you told me? That night when we were about to start?" She asked with the reddest cheeks. But at that moment. Fear. Shyness. Her friends ALL HEARING THIS didn't acknowledge her

It took him a minute to think about it. Which made the ladies including the men sigh.. How can Hinata have so much patience with this knucklehead.

"Yes! Don't be scared to tell me if something hurts or if you want to stop because it isn't going to disappoint me. I will understand. I will stop and I will console you. If anything say Cinnamon Bun. That is now our safe word"

He recited, smiling. As she was back. The ladies all were in awe while the men were holding back laughter from their 'Safe Word'. But Hinata nor Naruto noticed anything. They were in their own little world.

"Did I say Cinnamon bun?.. Did I say stop?" Hinata blushed "I wanted you to continue. If I didn't want that then I would've said it. I.. I explained already ab.. about me not wan"

"I know" he cut her off. "I just also know that.. when you jumped out of bed. Not talking and just shaking your head.. the fear that I did something wrong. It brought back memories of our honeymoon"

She looked at him confused and then realized exactly what he meant and giggled. He looked at her and smiled and chuckled. They both started laughing together. Everyone else confused as they missed the joke

"Our bodies were made for each other! Forget what Sai said to me back then. It turned out to be wrong!"

Naruto continued laughing while Hinata did the same. Everyone looked at Sai as Sai sat there confused. Then he remembered

" _Whatever.. that drawing isn't nothing special!" Proclaimed a 16 year old Naruto with his eyes shut_

" _You're right, it isn't special just like what you have between your legs" He said with a smile_

 _A shy Sakura held back laughter, while a furious Naruto went lava red_

Sai started laughing. Everyone still confused not understanding anything. Sai then explained and everyone then quietly laughed except Sakura she broke into tears.

"Naruto indeed had something that wasn't "so special" when we were younger. But I've seen it lately. So your statement is no longer true which is probably why"

Everyone stopped laughing as Kiba cut Shino off

"Can you ever take a joke?" He started and the ladies started laughing softly again

"I love you Hinata.. and I know you didn't want to hurt me as much as I didn't want to hurt you" Naruto stopped laughing and eyed her in her beautiful lavender eyes

"I love you Naruto"

She blushed with the brightest smile which made everyone smile over how cute they were. Over how they both made each other so happy. They didn't want this to end. But then again they did

"And I would say next time though if you feel you can only scream to tell me but.. that kinda uh" he blushed a bit out of embarrassment

She giggled "I yell cinnamon bun?"

"Well.. I mean.. I wasn't going to let you finish again there.. but I kind of assumed you were sore from.."

She couldn't stop smiling. Was she getting turned on? Were their closest friends seeing the unshy Hinata? They all watched intensely. Were they taming them from losing control or have they completely forgotten about their friends. All watching and hearing their every word.

"N.. naruto. You don't have to feel guilty for hurting me. It was a good hurt" She said with a slight questionable voice

He chuckled "You're adorable. I was telling myself not to feel guilty as it is a good hurt. But I couldn't bare it. I mean.. I am not Shikamaru or Sasuke" he sighed then continued "I can't bite you and leave marks that'll last days or demand.. S-"

"Yes you can" she cut him off smiling while Shikamaru and Sasuke both looked at each other "You c.. can be demanding but I like it. And N.. naruto-kun.. you bit me this afternoon. Which I.. I also"

She became red and Naruto knew exactly why. She was ready for him. Whenever she'd feel like this she would want to be devoured in kisses in all the spots he knew too well. He got up and when he tried walking towards her he tripped over Sai causing him to fall and Sai hit his head

"Ow!" Sai groaned

"Shit!" Naruto yelled trying to catch himself

Hinata came out of their little world and noticed the girls around her still all in awe while the guys were eyeing the clumsy Naruto. She became completely flustered and covered her face

"Looks like Hinata isn't so innocent after all" Ino poked at her completely red friend ignoring the fact her boyfriend just hit his head hard.

Sasuke joined in on the teasing as Narutos head was right next to his feet "Yeah loser, you bit her already" He smirked

"Bastard" Naruto said under his breath while lifting his head up. "Hina..?" He looked at her concerned

"N.. Naruto!" She lifted her head and looked at him worried

Hinata.. the only sober one then ran to her husband and helped him up. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of this on the next girls night. But she also knew she had to contain herself for the time being. She. Must. Not. Faint.

"Haven't you noticed she doesn't say "Naruto-Kun" unless they're having an 'intense' conversation?" Ino quietly but not quiet enough asked Sakura

Sasuke sighed and got up walking towards Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Making her blush, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear. Making her blush even more they then looked at each other. He went to go sit back down waiting for her to talk. Ino and the girls all confused at what just happened.

Sakura clapped loud getting everyone's attention and even waking up drunk Lee. "Right! Let's get to cleaning guys! I'm sure these lovebirds want to sleep and I bet the other lovebirds want some time alone too!"

Temari looked at Shikamaru and smiled a bit making him blush a tiny bit. And Ino eyed Sai whom was still holding his head out of pain and smiled. Sasuke winked at Sakura and she got even more red. Hell even Tenten wanted to get some yet her options were very.. slim.

Everyone started to get up and clean till the living room was nice and clean for the lovely married couple. As it became 1am the couples and friends started leaving. Hinata thankful they helped them yet still embarrassed by what happened earlier made the goodbyes hard as she knew what they were thinking. After The last person left out the door Naruto grabbed her by the waist from behind and buried his face in her neck. She gasped. He licked her neck, kissed it, _bit_ it. She couldn't contain a slight moan escape her mouth. He then stopped and lifted his head, looking at nothing. She was confused

"N.. naruto-kun?" She asked worried and then turned to him until she saw his face was turning green

"Oh Naruto.."

She said trying to get him to the bathroom. He then ran and threw up everywhere. When she finally caught up with him she saw the horrific scene in the bathroom. She tried her best not to cover her mouth and help herself and ran to catch Naruto. He sat face down into the toilet.. She patted his back and rubbed it.

"Let it all out Naruto-kun" she said still rubbing his back

"Th.. this isn't how I planned our night" he said vomiting again into the toilet

She giggled. "Any night with you is the best night" she smiled, blushing a bit

"I.. lov.. yo-" He did it again.

She laid her head on her husband and closed her eyes "I love you too."


	2. Team Seven Love

**The Team 7 Couple**

After getting home from their old teammates house. They went straight to bed, without any questions about it. Both positive a horrible hangover and regrets were soon to come once the sun woken up. Sakura, didn't drink as much knowing she had to work. And she was sure to remember everything from last night. Starting from her and the girls, and ending with her and the guys, with a surprise confession from drunk Sasuke. While Sasuke, The one who had a little too much would regret even thinking of hanging out with the guys. To bury his stress and regrets that were hitting him, the drinks helped him loosen up. A little too much. And he knew everyone including Sakura was never going to forget that night. I guess alcohol is the bottle of truths after all

The morning sun soon came, and Sakura was off. Leaving a glass of water along with pills for her soon to be irritated boyfriend. She was very cheerful this morning. Cheerful from last night and excited for tonight. Nothing can ruin this mood.

He woken up grumpy, hearing the sound of banging. He threw the blankets off and tried getting the strength to get up and send whoever home. For a second he envisioned himself getting up and successfully sending whomever home, then relaxing back in bed without a care in the world. Until he snapped out of it hearing the yells of his name

"Sasuke! Open up you bastard!" Naruto yelled, continuously knocking on the door

He finally gotten up, ready to cremate his friend. He didn't even notice the water and pills. Just the constant banging. He wasn't ready for interactions. Or to relive last night

"What do you want loser?.." Sasuke asked holding the doorknob

"Well Ino told Sai, and Sai told me how you are surprising Sakura tonight. And I just wanted to give you tips on proposing." Naruto explained. By the tone of his voice Sasuke knew he was giving his big grin and sighed, opening his door

Naruto rushed in with Hinata holding his hand and Sasuke just eyed as his thoughts raced with anger. Or was it just nervousness. Maybe a little bit of both

"So.. why are you assuming I'm proposing?" He questioned walking towards the couple whom sat at his table

"Well last night, Ino suggested that maybe you were planning on doing so as Sakura said you've been very affectionate lately.." Hinata explained as the two men eyed her, she blushed slightly and continued

"Y.. you even talked about marrying her last night, after you told us about your past mistakes-" She paused as he placed his face in the palm of his hand

He shook his head and the couple eyed him with confusion. Narutos heart sunk as he realized what was going on

"You bastard! Don't you dare tell me you're going to leave her again!? Sakura can handle more than you think!" Naruto defended, standing up

"Oh will you shut up? This is for the better. Last night it was just drunken thoughts, not confessions. I wish it were that way. But it wasn't" Sasuke explained holding his head up with his hand, eyeing his overreactive friend

"W..what do you mean Sasuke?" Hinata asked with worry in her voice

"What I mean doesn't involve you, or you Naruto. Just be there for Sakura when she needs you guys." Sasuke said bluntly, closing his eyes

Naruto slammed his hands on the table and eyed the carefree uchiha with anger. How could he say that to Hinata? And be fine with doing this to Sakura again?! Is he only affectionate like this when he's planning on leaving

"Like hell this doesn't involve me! Or Hinata! We are her friends! And we aren't going to let you disappoint her again!" Naruto growled and Sasuke opened his eyes slowly

"It's that exact reason why this doesn't concern you. It concerns me and her.. and when it happens. I need you guys to be her friends and be there for her, as I won't be able to." Sasuke explained, eyeing the angered blonde

"B.. but you can be there for her, you're just choosing-" Hinata tried stating until he cut her off

"I can't be there for her! This is something that I have to do.." He eyed her. She was saddened by his words

Narutos words from last night kept replaying in his head. He would've killed anyone. Even the young woman he loved. He didn't hesitate, he was going to kill her and feel no remorse. Until Kakashi and Naruto saved her. She didn't need someone who stooped so low into darkness that he tried killing her countless of times. Everything said last night was a lie, He wish he tried missing, He wished he looked at it the way everyone now thinks. When deeply he was just a lowly monster who would've killed anyone, that being even the woman he loved. To get what he want. Alcohol being the bottle of truth, turned to be the bottle of regrets

"So.. So what are you going to do?!" Hinata jumped up gripping her husbands arm, the guys eyes widened

"Last night, When we were all hanging out, She was very excited and pleased. When she finds out about this. Y.. you will break her heart!" Hinata explained with a tone while Sasuke sighed

"She will only get hurt being with me. This is something I have to do... So I am asking one more time, will you guy-" Hinata cut him off

"N..no! If anything being without you will hurt her! I will of course be there for her! But I will also be there.. wh.. when she isn't around!" Hinata stated squeezing her fist near her chest

She was just as stubborn as Naruto. Especially when it came to her friends. Her words were hitting Sasuke. But He was more stubborn than Naruto when it came to his actions. Once he makes up his mind. Only HE can change that mind. Hinata watched him as he smirked. Narutos face became filled with anger once more. He thought this was a joke! A game! To play with a woman who's adored by plenty just for his own benefit and it made Naruto sick

"Well good.. because she will need a friend like you." He sat up and started towards their shared bedroom

This was him telling them their visit was now at an end. Leaving Hinata saddened for her friend and Naruto furious. There was plenty of reasons to why Sakura loved Sasuke. And it confused everyone to why she'd love such an asshole. Once he closed their bedroom door and heard the front door close in sync he sighed

He swore to himself he was never going to get that drunk again to the point he lied about his old actions just to get out of the deep waters. Because if anything it sunk him in deeper. Now everyone including Sakura thought he never tried killing her, he always loved her, and wanted to marry her. I mean, Yes he would want to marry her if things went differently. And if he could forgive himself But he couldn't. He scratched his head and eyed their bed. A smile crept on his face when he saw the water and pills. He walked towards it, taking the medicine and thought. " _I don't deserve this"_

 **Most "Romantic" Date**

Sakura got off work still cheerful than ever, her coworkers were confused over how overly happy she's been all day. She didn't care she just cared about meeting Sasuke. She walked out, practically skipping home. Thoughts racing her mind about last night and what he said and what Ino said.

" _What if he does proposes?"_ She thought to herself then shook her head

He couldn't propose! It would be so suddenly and if it was that important he wouldn't have allowed her to hang out with her friends the other night! But.. then again they have been on good terms lately. So it could be possible that he wanted to possibly take the next step. She blushed at the thought as she finally reached their home. She quickly got together for their date. And tried her best to look gorgeous, she didn't have to try that hard. A light pink dress that was the perfect fit for her body, along with medium curls throughout her hair and a light touch of makeup. She was ready to go! Sasuke soon made it home, his soul nearly escaping his body when he saw the beauty standing in front of him. He handed her a couple of roses and smirked

"You look handsome Sasuke." She complimented blushing as she took the roses

"You look gorgeous… Are you ready to leave?" He asked eyeing her place the roses in a vase

"Indeed!" She answered as she ran to grab his arm

They walked towards a fancy restaurant. They've never been to this specific one. So it indeed was a important occasion. They were assigned to a table having very meaningful and adored conversations. She tried keeping her cool the best she could. The night was going perfectly, she couldn't get eager trying to find out when he was going to pop the question. But her thoughts trailed off to it anyway. " _If we do get married, we'd have to get a bigger home, with a backyard for the kids- Wait.. Do he even want kids?! Wait wait wait! What am I thinking?! Of course, how else is he going to restore his clan?"_ Her thoughts took the best of her

He placed his hand on top of hers and looked at her with confusion

"Sakura?.." He asked once more

"Huh? Oh! Yes? Sorry!" She snapped out of it, face red like a strawberry

He smirked at her adorableness. "What were you thinking about?" Already knowing the answer, he asked anyway

As if it was even possible her face seemed to have gotten redder at his question.

"I.. uh" She tried as he continued looking at her

"Do.. do you want children Sasuke?" She asked shyly

"Eh.. Yeah. Later on. There's no other way to restore the Uchiha Clan." He answered, confused yet seeming fine

"How many? You know children do you want?" She asked eyeing him

"I haven't really thought of that.. Counting me, then my said wife. That'll be two Uchihas. So maybe two kids to have a total of four alive Uchihas." He answered confidently

She pictured them married with two kids running around a decent backyard, and couldn't help but smile at the scene

"How many are you planning on having?" He asked starting to eat

She noticed their foods been here for quite some time now. Is this what he was trying to get her to pay attention to? Till she rudely changed the subject. And made him not eat the delicious meal in front of his eyes. How rude of her

"Uh.. however many my husband would decide on" She answered, struggling to start eating

He smirked at the sight of this and they continued to eat. After having finished their dinners, it was dessert time. He was never a huge fan of sweets but tolerated it as she ate with delight at her double chocolate cake with a line of strawberries on the side. He simply got a pudding using the excuse

" _Im already so full_ "

After finishing all he could with the pudding he pushed the bowl to the side and eyed his girlfriend. He watched as she ate and smirked. She felt his eyes on her and she looked up. She dropped her fork and blushed, eyeing back at him

"Sakura, there's something I want to tell you.." He started

Was he about to propose?! Why now? She was stuffing her face! Why propose when the woman who's suppose to look drop dead gorgeous once being proposed to was in the middle of showing a cake who's boss

"Yes?" She eyed, her heart beating out her chest

"Well… about last night. Did Ino mention me proposing to you?" He questioned her, seeing as her face became flustered

"What?.. How can you be so ridi-" She tried pushing it off

"Because… When you were at work, Naruto and Hinata stopped by asking if what Ino and Sai said were true" He stated eyeing her

Her eyes stuck with their gazes as she sat there frozen. Till she finally got the words out

"Well.. are you? You know pro-" He cut her off

"Last night I was very drunk. I over drank trying to get my mind to get out of the gutter. When you and the ladies came. And what I said. I didn't mean-" He paused as she smiled

"I know.. I couldn't get the full strength to try and kill you either. But what matters is you never really tried-" He cut her off again

"I did. Back then I really tried all those times to kill you. When Naruto brought up it, I was only trying to get out of my personal guilt. So lied to myself and made you guys believe my intentions were to never hurt you. When I would've killed you and felt no remorse, if Kakashi or Naruto didn't come in when they did…" He explained looking at her, he saw the expressions of her face change and it made him sick with hisself

Her thoughts were racing. If he didn't mean that then what were they doing here? What was he trying to drink away? The back of her head had an idea of what this date was actually for.. but she couldn't bare herself to believe nor except it. Her stomach was slowly turning

"So you don't want to marry me?.." She asked, saddened by the words that unintentionally slipped out her mouth

He couldn't answer. Because of course he did, just after everything he's done. He didn't deserve to marry an amazing woman like her. His silence caused her to break their eye contact and look down at her plate. He continued to look at her though. This was for the best and he couldn't go back on his mindset

"So… you're leaving again. Huh Sasuke?" She asked still looking down, he could hear the disappointment and sadness in her voice

"mm" He grunted in response. She knew the answer

"When will you return?" She finally looked back up at him, holding in tears

He gave her a guilty look. He didn't know how long this redemption trip was going to take. But he knew that even if he did. This could still never work. She was too good for him. She took that look as though he said years

"Let me come with you! You don't have to go through this alone. We can continue being happ-" She begged till he cut her off

"I don't know where I'm going. I also can't allow you to come." He answered bluntly

"And why is that?!" She asked shakily

"I started this all by myself… So I must finish this by myself." He answered bluntly again, holding his head up with his hand

"You did not start this by yourself Sasuke.. and I won't let you finish it by yourself either!" Sakura stated

He called for the check, the night seemed to be ruined. She knew he wouldn't let her come along. No matter how many times she forgives him for his actions a long time ago, he can never forgive himself. Which would always sadden her

"Fine.." He sighed agreeing to her request

Her face lit up and her eyes widened

"Really Sasuke?" She asked holding back a smile

"Yeah.. let's just go home and pack up your things. We will be leaving first thing in the morning." He replied standing up and reaching for her hand

She couldn't speak, she was filled with confusion to what exactly changed his mind. He paid for their meals and they were off. It was a silent walk home but she didn't care. She was filled with happiness. Maybe he did want to propose after all just. Wanted to clear out the night before? She continuously thought as her and the surviving Uchiha walked to their home. Right when they arrived she jumped into the shower while he sat on their bed. He gathered a paper and pen and started writing away till finally he placed it on her pillow and sighed. The shower had stopped and he heard her humming, He was drowned with guilt and released his shadow clone. She entered their bedroom with confusion to where he's went within the minutes of her shower. Their door was open and she didn't see him no where in sight. She eyed their bed and walked towards the note that read;

"Sakura _…_

 _I knew you would've wanted to come along with me, so beforehand I made this shadow clone. This is something that I have to solve alone. And I know you understand that. Don't wait for me. You deserve someone better than me. The one who could've killed you if he had the right opportunity. Since I've released my shadow clone. It should be known that I already left the village. I don't know when I will return, so don't wait for me Sakura.. Be happy._

 _Sincerely, Sasuke_ "

Tears started falling down from her eyes, as she began to shake with anger and sadness. She threw the paper on the bed and ran to get dressed. She needed to catch up with him. He couldn't have been that far that fast

Sasuke was hit with emotions once the memories of their date was shared from the shadow clones experience. His pace on walking became slower as he got closer to the entrance. Was he making a mistake? What if what he's just done was the last straw for Sakura and she finally decides he's right. She DOES deserves someone better than him. Half of him wanted to believe it was, but the other half was in terror.

"Sasuke!" Someone in the distance yelled

Sasuke head lifted as he stopped. His throat was as dry as the night he left to be with Orochimaru. He started to walk closer to the owner of this voice. Half of him hoped it was Sakura, so he can make things right. But the other half knew that was impossible. He got closer and saw a hint of blonde hair in the moonlight and sighed. It was Naruto Uzumaki

"Sasuke! You Bastard, I knew it!" Naruto yelled, running to his friend

"Didn't I tell you already that this doesn't involve you?" Sasuke asked watching as his friend stopped

"You said to be Sakuras friend right?! Well a friend wouldn't just sit there, knowing the guy his friend loved was just going to leave her! Now would they!?" Naruto growled in response and Sasuke smirked

" _I did say that didn't I?"_ Sasuke chuckled in his head because his stupidity

"Bastard! Don't just smirk at me! You're not stepping one foot out of this village!" Naruto yelled again

"And what if I do, Naruto? Will we lose another arm?" Sasuke commented still holding that smirk

Naruto froze from his friends comment, and looked down. Sasuke eyed him with confusion. This wasn't a normal bickering argument. This really bothered Naruto. And Sasuke couldn't just ignore that. His smirk faded away. He couldn't do this. He couldn't feel this way. He had to leave

"Look.. Sasuke.." Naruto started

"I know you think this is for the best.. and I know you feel if you stay you will only cause her pain. But how do you think she'll feel without you?!" Naruto questioned, balling his fist

"When Hinata left me.. To go be with this.. Creep named Toneri. I was devastated, heartbroken. But you know who stood by my side? Sakura!" Naruto lifted his head, eyeing his best friend

Sasuke looked back. He could've walked away but something was telling him not to, Was forcing him to not to. He couldn't just walk away. This was his home, where his family were

"Through every step of the way! We all went to get Hinata back! and when we did…

"She became my girlfriend.."

"And now my wife!" Naruto growled

"If it wasn't for Sakura keeping me strong. I wouldn't be this happy…"

"I would be… well. Miserable." Naruto admitted loosening his squeeze

"Yeah.. what's happening now is a bit different. But.." Naruto looked down

"I won't let Sakura feel miserable! I won't let you leave her! You really think this is best for her?! Because it's not. It's the exact opposite!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke eyed him

"Naruto.." Sasuke shut his eyes

Naruto looked up and eyed him with confusion "Sasuke.."

"Are you alive?" Sasuke asked bluntly

"What?.." Naruto asked still completely lost "Sasuke I'm being seriou-" Sasuke cut him off

"Are. You. Alive?" Sasuke asked once more

"Bastard! Of course I'm alive, I'm here talking to you right now aren't I?!" Naruto answered irritated

"Is Sakura alive?" Sasuke questioned opening his eyes, his sharingan and rennagan were activated

"Yeah she is, what is all of this about?" Naruto questioned

"I left you guys and went to Orochimaru so I can become stronger and defeat my brother. Which in the end I did, he's dead by my hands. During that journey and after I nearly killed you and Sakura." Sasuke explained while Naruto stood there frozen

"Itachi killed our clan, our parents. I grew up the rest of my life having no one. Now I have Sakura and you, and even Kakashi but I.. could've did what I've done to my brother to you guys" Sasuke sighed

"So it's better this way-" Naruto cut him off

"No it's not!" He growled "You aren't the same you back then, and neither am I! Forget what Itachi did! You said when we were younger how you wanted to restore your clan right?! This is the first step! Leaving the woman you love and the woman who wants to help you restore your clan isn't! It's like walking backwards!" Naruto continued to yell

"I told.." Sasuke tried to speak but quickly stopped and sighed. He's had enough

"Fine.." Sasuke lifted his hand in the air surrendering

"Stop being so stubborn! Wait.. Fine?" Naruto questioned raising an eyebrow

" _God, he's such an idiot."_ Sasuke thought closing his eyes

"I'll go home. Only if you go home too. You do have a wife after all." Sasuke stated

"Oh! Right! I knew what you meant!" The blonde chuckled stupidly

They both walked home. Having small talk. They never imagined they would become like family, after giving each other so much crap during their childhoods. It was what they needed. Bonds like this, especially with the women they loved. Sasuke and Naruto said their goodbyes after Sasuke told Naruto about this amazing flower shop Sakura loved. He wanted to buy some to apologize. Naruto thought how it seemed weird they said goodbye instead of goodnight but quickly ignored those thoughts. He should've known that this is where Sakuras happiness would get destroyed.

Sasuke released his shadow clone. He thought how he will lose Sakura and Naruto. It was better than how he could've lost them before. They aren't dead. They're all healthy and alive. Most likely not so happy but will gain their happiness back. They were still a family even without Sasuke. The memories flooded him again.

" _Naruto really did try this time.."_ Sasuke thought, smirking

" _Couldn't realize it was a shadow clone though.. guess he's still a dobe after all_ " His smirk faded as he leaned against a tree

He needed to get further away from the village before Naruto realized anything, or before Sakura decided to do something stupid. He didn't want them getting hurt. And he'd do anything to prevent that. Without a second thought he was off. There wasn't anymore time to kill! Sakura was walking slowly to the entrance, she was obviously tired, and exhausted from all the tears she's produced. She could hardly keep her eyes fully open, let alone stand

"Sakura?" Naruto eyed from the distance

"Sakura!" He ran towards her as she fell to the ground. He caught her just in time

"What the hell… why are you-" He paused as she cried in his arms, gripping tightly to his jacket

"Naruto.." She cried out softly.

She didn't need to say much for him to understand Sasuke lied. She was hurt, because of him. Again. The first few months after he and Hinata got married, Sasuke was always there with Sakura. They were the adorable team 7 couple. Sakura would always talk how Sasuke promised her next time he leaves she'd come with. Until the seventh month of their marriage. Sasuke left during the night, leaving her a note. Apologizing and asking her to continue waiting for him. And she did so, Hinata and Ino visited every day. She was so hurt. But when he came back they were in love all over again.

He never liked showing his love for her around their friends. He would make limits around Naruto. But alone she'd swear he's a romantic. But lately he's been acting strange for the past few days. He confessed his love in front of everyone, only for the next day to say he was telling nothing but lies, He took the woman he loved on a date, knowing she was thinking they'd get engaged. And he left her.

Her hair was wet, and her sweater seemed to be wet in some areas. Her shoes weren't even put on all the way. He squeezed her, letting her dig her face in his chest. He hurt her again, but this time Naruto knew… it was on purpose

He picked Sakura up and started carrying her to his home. It was getting really late. And she needed to get out of the brisk air of the night while still being soaked. He entered his home and sighed, knowing his wife was asleep along with the soaked Sakura. He took her upstairs and placed her in one of their spare bedrooms. He tucked her in, and closed the window. He was headed out the room once he heard her wimpers for Sasuke. He sighed and sat on the floor, and slowly drifted to sleep

 **No Matter What**

They all sat at the table eating breakfast while Sakura explained her date last night. Hinata couldn't take her eyes off Sakura. While Naruto couldn't take sitting up! He fell asleep sitting up. Who does that?! His back was aching, Hinata promised him a back massage but got caught up with Sakura. He needed to toughen up. He knew Sakura needed this. She needed her closest friends

"So we walked home, and I jumped into the shower, because he said first thing in the morning we were leaving. Once I got out he was gone… and left me a note. Telling me how it was a shadow clone the whole time." Sakura explained looking down at her plate

"How can I be so stupid…" She commented under her breath

"Hey! I fell for his stupid shadow clone too.. so-" Naruto tried making her feel better

"Oh Naruto.." She shook her head with a bit of a smile and Naruto smiled back

"You're the most dense person I know, I guess hanging out with you so much gives me some of your traits" Sakura teased while Hinata giggled

"Aww cmon! You even got my wife turning against me. Is this the thanks I get for bringing you here?" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head

Sakura froze and sighed. She hadn't remembered what happened last night. Everything Naruto told her about it, was a complete blur. She couldn't thank him enough. He even tried talking Sasuke down. She was lucky he was out at that time when he was, because she knew if he wasn't. She would've been in a hospital bed other than in her friends dining room

"No.. Naruto. You're right." She breathed, The married couple eyed her

"If it wasn't for you.. I would be in the hospital, eating hospital food. Instead of Hinatas homemade cooking. I'm sorry for always being a burden, and dragging you guys into me and Sasukes drama." She shut her eyes, trying not to cry

"Don't apologize. Sakura we are your friends.. it doesn't matter what you come to us for, we will always be there for you!" Hinata declared, placing her hand on top of Sakuras shaking hand

Naruto nodded as she opened her eyes back up. Her tears fell freely and she smiled

"Yeah, you didn't even come to us this time either, we came to you. And when he told us what he was going to do. I met him at the entrance knowing he'd be there.. but sadly failed. I'm sorry.." Naruto began to pout

Sakuras face went blank as she looked at the blonde "What?" She questioned

Hinata looked at the more saddened Sakura now and couldn't help but frown, Naruto saw how she unconsciously frowned towards their friend and sighed

"Ino told Sai and Sai told us how supposedly Sasuke was going to propose, so us being married and happy?" He eyed Hinata and she nodded while blushing, he let a smile creep up.

"We went to talk about it and he said no that wasn't happening and went off on Hinata! And Hinata YELLED at him, I yelled too. And we said he can't leave and he told us to be here for you.." He paused, catching his breath as the pink haired eyed in disbelief. She could admit she had a lot of mixed emotions about this

"I.. I didn't really yell.." Hinata exclaimed still blushing but this was out of embarrassment

"Yeah you did! You stood up and gripped me, yelling at him. I was really proud of you Hina, standing up for Sakura and coming out your shell to do so.." He smiled eyeing his wife as she dropped her face in her hands

"Yeah thank you Hinata.. Really. For you to yell at him is shocking, I've never seen you even angry." Sakura giggled softly

"What did you even say?" She asked

"Oh.. uh!" Hinata lifted her head and shook it

"I honestly.. I can't remember" She shyly stated as Sakura hugged her from across the table. Hinata froze up, wide eyed as the hug got tighter

"I'm sorry he went off on you, and I'm sorry we involved you guys with our drama, maybe he's right.. maybe.." She choked on her tears

"Maybe I have to move on. You know so you guys can not worry about me all the time. And also so I don't.." She stopped when Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed

"Stop it. No matter what we will always be here for you. You're like a sister to me, so no matter what Hinata and I will always be here to console you and pick you back up" He smiled, rubbing her shoulder. She and Hinata released each other and she wiped her cheeks. The loving couple watched her both with a smile

"I love you guys!" She giggled while pulling them into a hug. They chuckled with her and hugged

They stayed like that for a little while longer. She cried her tears out while they consoled and held her. She loved how much they cared for her and how much they felt like family to her. After a while they departed from the dining room to living room till it got late, they offered her to stay however long she needed but she didn't want to be that big of a bother so left. She slowly walked home, still trying to remember what she was doing out the house when Naruto found her. She sighed as she remembered what she said to Hinata. "It's best for me to move on… I don't want to be this much of a burden on them like this again." She said to herself, entering their shared home. She shut the front door and turned, leaning her back on the door. She placed her hand on her heart and slid down, crying. She couldn't help but cry. She's loved him for as long as she can remember and here she was again, without him. She cried and cried loud until she couldn't cry anymore, she fell asleep against the door. Dreaming and hoping she's been dreaming already, and it was just all a horrible nightmare. But when she'd come to awake she'd see this is nothing but reality

 **Sasukes Travels**

Through daylight to nightfall he traveled, He had millions of things running through his mind. Had she decided to move on, or was she going to wait for him? After his talk with Naruto, He realized how right the dobe was. He did say how he wanted to restore his clan, and why not do that with the woman he loves? Start a family? He then sighed. He was thinking about this like it wasn't as complicated when it was! He was traveling to loathe himself, because this time of the year he deserved to be alone. He doesn't deserve children, especially by a beauty like Sakura. What would he tell them? " _Oh I tried killing your guys mother a few times in our past. What a love story"_ He thought and cursed under a sigh

"What the hell am I doing…" He asked himself as he stopped. It was going to take a months time to reach his destination at this rate. He needed to rush so he can get back to the hidden leaf. He thought how it was stupid how he wanted to return. He left once again disappointing Sakura and Naruto, He yelled at his best friends wife who was just trying to be there for Sakura. And gave everyone false hope and information. How dare he try making himself look like a good guy?! He was a liar and a killer! He didn't deserve this. He continued his walk, shutting his mind off. He knew he needed to stop thinking and continue his journey whatever he decides after is what he decides

 _The continuation to No Matter What will be up soon, it conflicts with other chapters. So please be patient with me. Thank you all for the feedback and favorites. I really appreciate it, hope you guys continue to follow and read my stories_ __ _~HanaBana_


End file.
